


God Almighty

by sombrashe



Series: 31 Days of Apex [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sombrashe/pseuds/sombrashe
Summary: Natalie doesn’t know how to fight in hand to hand combat and Renee is up for the challenge
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: 31 Days of Apex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826044
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	God Almighty

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to my [Twitter](LINK) for the 31 Days of Apex prompt Blood

* * *

Natalie grunts as warm blood drips down her lip and onto the floor.

“Get up.”

She blinks and stands. Her legs felt weak, but she wasn’t about to give up.

“Try to hit me.”

She sizes Renee up. The raven haired woman looked the same as when she walked in.

She brings her arm back and starts to swing before quickly switching her arm and landing a blow to Renee’s cheek.

Renee’s head twists to the side, and she starts to feel guilty. Maybe she shouldn’t have hit her so hard.

“Re-“

The air leaves her lungs as a fist connects with her stomach.

A flash of white, and she’s sprawled onto her back.

“Never give the enemy a chance to retaliate.”

She looks up as Renee leans over her, mouth open to speak, but all that comes out is a rush of air as Renee’s fist connects with her temple.

“Pay attention!”

She knew she asked for the lessons, but did Renee have to be so rough?

“I’m being hard on you because in here it’s controlled—out there... they’re not going to stop until you’re dead.”

She nods and prays to whatever god is listening that Renee will allow her a moment to rest.

“Get up.”

Renee stands and holds a hand down for Natalie to grab

She does, and for a second she acts as though she’s allowing Renee to help her stand until she’s pulling the shorter woman down.

Using the momentum and leverage that Renee’s fall gives her, she places her right foot in between her ribs and sends her backwards onto her back.

She uses the stun time to quickly climb onto and straddle Renee as she sends a punch into her nose.

It’s not as strong as she would have liked, but it buys her enough time to deliver two more; another against her nose and one into the side of her mouth.

She watches are Renee coughs, blood coming out shiny as it mixes with her spit.

She doesn’t know why, but her chest feels tight and it makes her fidget. She leans down and presses her lips against Renee’s.

This is what people in the movies did, but why does it feel wrong?

She pulls back until she’s standing.

When did she back into a wall?

Why is she crying?

Renee is talking, but she doesn’t hear it. Her own lips are moving too, but she doesn’t know what she’s saying.

“....alie ...atalie ...Natalie!”

She’s staring at Renee cups her cheeks.

“Calm down, you don’t have to apologize.”

So that’s what she’s saying.

“I’m sorry... I’m sorry... I’m sorry.”

Over and over again, she repeats it until Renee has her wrapped in her arms.

Renee is saying something. She again doesn’t understand it, but this time it’s because it’s in another language.

“I’m sorry... I’m sorry... I’m sor-... I’m…”

She’s calm now. She realizes that the words are a song and that Renee is a terrible singer.

“You’re a terrible singer.”

Renee laughs, and Natalie feels better. Her chest still feels tight but in a bubbly way

That must be why she’s laughing.

She joins Renee, her soft and airy laugh to her sparing partners deep and husky one.

She didn’t know anyone who could talk her down so fast—even Makoa wasn’t able to do that.

They sit there for a while, long enough for the tears to stop and the blood to dry.

“I feel positive-ly tired”

Renee laughs at that and she smiles small.

“I think that’s enough training for now. How about we go and get cleaned up?”

Natalie nods and stands, holding her hand out this time.

Renee takes it and intertwines their fingers.

Now this is a different feeling, right but lower... like when she hasn’t eaten for days but, nicer.

She likes this feeling.


End file.
